new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Asdfguy
Entrance Working Time Machine asdfguy teleports into the battle with his time machine and says "it works!" after exiting. Moveset Neutral B: Here, Hold This asdfguy holds a bomb in front of him and says "Here, hold this" when he gives it to someone, which still allows him to move around, but not the opponent. This attack can only be done next to someone. If you give the bomb to an opponent, it will stick to you like a Gooey Bomb. If it's given back to asdfguy, it becomes a throwable item. However, throwing it makes the explosion weaker. Move Origin In asdfmovie3, there's a sketch in which an asdfguy asks another one to hold a bomb while he leaves. After a while, the asdfguy comes back to get his bomb before it explodes (which isn't shown). Side B: Puking asdfguy pukes out one of 4 things: * Cats - They knock away opponents * RAINBOWS - They leave behind slip traps/cover you up with rainbow paint, slowing down your attacks and leaving you in a no-team state in Team Lawls (this luckily lasts for a few seconds) * Another Asdf Guy - He has all your moves, except your special attacks, but he's an idiot * Skin Removal - This heals 20% Move Origin The asdfguys are often shown puking on their videos. Some of the stuff they puke includes a Rainbow (asdfmovie2), Cats (asdfmovie6) or even other guys (asdfmovie3 and asdfmovie4) Up B: Screw Gravity asdfguy gives gravity the middle finger for as long as you hold down B. However, you don't have any horizontal control during this process. Things around you are affected by this lack of Newton's discovered law. But be careful since you fall faster when you stop floating upward. On land, you make opponents move up to start combos. Move Origin In asdfmovie3 there's a sketch in which one of the guys "screws gravity" by just floating out of the screen. Down B - Pointless Button asdfguy pushes a pointless button as a thought cloud appears above his head indicating which of 10 things will occur: * Tree Powers - A random character becomes a tree, stopping him/her for a few seconds. Button mash to be deactive the tree powers. * Kitten Fight - A random character (asdfguy included) gets a kitten; get hit by it with at least 60% on you, and you'll be paralyzed from adorableness with the kitten dealing more damage. * Don't Touch that Cactus - A cactus appears, attracting nearby opponents, resulting in pain and asdfguy seeing them as dead; as he states this, he can't move. * Minefield - 3 invisible mines are placed on the stage, dangerous to opponents and yourself. * No, Llama, NO! - A llama falls on the stage in a car. * Everybody Do the Flop! - DTFG makes other characters on the same platform as you do The Flop. * Suddenly, Pineapples - All items and nearby traps are now pineapples (that or 3 pineapples fall onto the stage), and they can be eaten. * Skate Cow - A cow pretending to be human rides a skateboard and rams into opponents * I'm Gay now - Your horniness level reverses for 20 seconds. Anyone around you is stunned depending on their horniness. * Snake Arms - asdfguy will grow Snake Arms for a few seconds, which will deal damage if they are touched. You are unable to attack if you have the Snake Arms. They also extend the reach of your moves. You have to endure 10-second intervals before triggering this magical button again. The next interval starts with that event, but it can be reused. Move Origin In asdfmovie there's a sketch where an asdfguy presses a Pointless Button which is, unsurprisingly, pointless. In Lawl Nova however, the Pointless Button isn't pointless, as it causes random effects all from each one of the asdfmovies from 1-10 in that order. The only exception is the Pinapples, which instead come from the asdfmovie's Deleted Scenes rather than from asdfmovie7. Final Smash - Who parked their car...on my sandwich? asdfguy tosses someone's sandwich to his car. Evade it, and you'll be off the hook. Don't evade, and you'll be accused of this felony. The sandwich owner explodes as a result of this, KO-ing anyone in the surrounding area, even those that didn't get hit by the sandwich if they're close enough. Move Origin In asdfmovie2 there's a sketch where an asdfguy asks who parked their car on his sandwich. Another one says that he did it, and the sandwich's owner explodes. KO Sounds KOSFX1: *groans* KOSFX2: "Oh, noooo!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Oh, okay." Taunts Up Taunt: "Hello, parking meter." *A Parking Meter Appears* Parking Meter: "Hello!" Side Taunt: *baby voice* Down Taunt: *laughs* "I can't read." Victory Options and Losage 1. *two asdfguys scream at each other* 2. "You're dead to me." 3. Someone else: "Level up!" 4. (with asdfgal) asdfgal: "It's so beautiful out there." asdfguy: "Yeah, it's just you, me, and the moon." The moon: "Hey! You two should kiss!" Failure/Clap: R.I.P. Character Description TBA Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Punches with his left fist twice and then twice again but with his right fist. * Dash attack - Rides a skateboard. * Forward tilt - Hits forwards with a letter. * Up tilt - Throws a ball upwards while saying "Catch!". * Down tilt - Does a pushup resembling the "Beep Beep I'm a Sheep" dance. Smash * Forward smash - Takes out a gun and shoots what's in front of him. This move can be tilted up or down. * Up smash - Kicks upwards. * Down smash - Does "the flop". Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - Throws the CHEESE on a slight arc. * Back aerial - THE DOOR opens up behind him. * Up aerial - Holds a Pie-Flavoured Pie overhead and shoots a smaller pie upwards with it. * Down aerial - Dives down as he says "Bodyslam!" Grabs and throws * Grab - Grab with both hands. * Pummel - * Forward throw - * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Yells and performs a cannonball. Extras Animals Sheep - You can walk around and attack opponents with BEEPs. Art "I'm Drawing a Bear!" - The bear that the little girl drew in asdfmovie6. Trivia * Asdfguy and Aya Drevis are the only characters with a losing animated that indicates that they are dead. Video Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Youtube Poop Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Human Category:British Category:Asdfmovie Category:00's Category:All-Around Category:The Competitive Era Category:TomSka Category:YouTube Category:Mix-Up